A Timeless Love
by Kitsune-chan'w
Summary: Al x Fletcher, cute and angsty! the most adorable marriage vow in the world, well anime world anyways. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ITS SO CUTE!


Okay since there isn't any Al x Fletcher stories….. I WILL WRIGHT ONE! Aint I awesome?

Love

What is love, a word, a feeling? Is it something you use to get your girlfriend to stay with you. Is it something you use to get your wife to stop yelling, to get someone to feel guilty. Love what is it really? A word used to describe your feelings for someone, to desrcibe how you feel for your lover. Lover, simply love with a R on the end. Yet it means something else. The one you are with, the one you sleep with, kiss and claim to need. The one you see on the weekends, the one you sneak over when your alone, the one who you call when you need a hit. Lover, it's the right word to describe me and Al's relationship, bu it's only the half of it. So many words, so many tears. Does he love me, and why does it even matter. He can say it, but it doesn't mean anything. Secretive, Hostal,cautious, lier. All of these describe Al.

Al and I have been together since we first met, when me a brother were using his and his brothers, Ed, identity. We were alone for a short while after brother and Ed left us to help guard or maybe it was watch for gaurds? That's not important, me an Al never watched, we did something far more fun. Fun. That's what it was in the beginning, just simple fun, for me anyways. Al couldn't feel but he claimed he wanted me anyway, that he loved me. Lies. That's all they were. I loved him, I fell in love with him. Every touch of his was so gently and caring as if he really worried for my safety, like I was the most precious thing in the world. Precious. Gems and jewels are precious but they break so easily, Al sometimes said he thought of me as a gem, breakable, beautiful and full of value. Not just any value, the kind that can only be shared between two people, the kind people call love. Again love, so stupid, in this case Al had only used it to win me over so he can get his filthy hands on me. So why? Why in the armour did he still try to touch me, he couldn't feel. Thtas how he got me, won me over, tricked me got me to trust Horrible, he is completely horrible. I told him that, the day he got his body back, he just smiled and kissed me deeply. Claiming he loved me more than the stars and the moon. Again lies. Lies. LIES! Two weeks after his body was returned he cheated, well you couldn't have called it cheating since knowone even knew me and Al were dating, were supposedly in "love" He just said I was his bestest friend in the whole world. I asked him why he had lied. Smile, all he did was smile and say, nisan hates gays. Gay, Ed was dating my brother. How could he hate gays if he was gay. I didn't know that then, until brother told me. That same day I found out Al lied, I found out he was cheating. I walked in on Al with his brother, his BROTHER! He cheated on me with his own blood. His excuse. "Nisan made me! I can't say no to him." Idiot, im such an idiot, that there was a lie but I chose to believe it because I love him. Again love, I hate that word. Al had used that word 3 weeks ago in Xing when he saw Mei. His first words were I love you Mei, im sorry I never told you. He said it right in front of me, but still I stayed. He gave no excuse that time. Said he didn't care. I should of left.

Today, Al was in the office with his brother, I decided for payback. I walked in Mei, Ed, Al Roy they were all in the room, I wet to every person and kissed them. Everyone but Al. I turned to leave but Al stopped. Simply stated, "You forgot me, Love." He used Love in front of everyone. I must of scared him, he must of thought I was going to leave, maybe he realized he was hurting me, I still don't know, but what Al said, I never thought I'de hear. "Everyone, Fletcher and I are dating, we have been since I first met him." He got down on one knee and perposed. I said yes, I loved him, I needed him, what he had managed to do and get away with waqs proof enough.

Love, Lovers, Sorrow, Doubt, Lies, All if it has no real meaning, what a person does, what a person feels, it can only be prooved with actions. Alphonse, had prooved it, had failed to proove it and had prooved it again. He is my all, he is my life. Once I didn't believe it, couldn't believe it but now standing before him and everyone, reading my vows, staring into the eyes of the one I hold dear, I know, no matter what happens, no matter how hard a try to deny my love, it will always be there, and I will always be there. My love, my life, Alphonse I do, I do with all my heart.

Awwwwwww isn't it cute!

Review please!


End file.
